The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Angelonia plant, botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘G2X-11996-3’. The new variety originated from a cross conducted in July 2010 in Bellefonte, Pa. between the female parent Angelonia plant ‘C282-1’ (unpatented) and the male parent Angelonia plant ‘Anwhitim’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,866). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
‘G2X-11996-3’ was first propagated via vegetative cuttings and via aseptic in vitro tissue culture in October 2011 in Bellefonte, Pa. and has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Bellefonte, Pa. for approximately 5 generations. Concurrently, ‘G2X-11996-3’ has been propagated via aseptic in vitro tissue culture since October 2011. ‘G2X-11996-3’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings and in vitro tissue culture.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘G2X-11996-3’ has not been sold or made publicly available anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.